Schemeing
by Keida-Nowaki
Summary: Shizuo is working to pay off his debt. When offered a job by Izaya what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Shizuo was growing tired of the constant jobs he was working lately, just to pay off all his debts from causing city damage.

At the moment he was trying to keep down his annoyed growls, as he sold balloons to the children at the park. It was part of a job he got, where he also had to wear a ridiculous animal costume while doing. And he was already aware of the fact it was too fucking hot to be going around, selling balloons, in a frickin, big baggy bunny costume. Not to mention he already had a sore back, probably the cause of that stupid flea getting him hit by another truck. Which added more to the debt.

The blonde was relieved when someone finally showed up to fill in, so he could take a break. He took the head of the costume off and sat down on a bench that was shaded by a large tree in the park.

He was finally getting a breather when he could smell it, that awfully familiar stench which meant only one thing. Izaya Orihara popped in front of the tired blonde.

"It is you Shizu-chan!" the male joyfully exclaimed.

"Fuck off flea." The tired blonde responded.

Izaya giggled "such a cute bunny outfit Shizu-chan~" Izaya stated as he picked up the head and twirled around.

Shizuo glared at the male who, despite it being frickin' hot outside, was still wearing his usual ensemble, jacket and all.

Izaya placed the head down next to Shizuo, carefully watching the blonde male from the corner of his eye. Then stood up and put his hands in his pocket.

"It truly is cute. But for Shizu-chan I would have got a slightly different kind of Bunny Costume." Izaya said with a smirk.

Shizuo looked at the man slightly confused. Then Izaya suddenly snapped his head around to look at Shizuo.

"Hey Shizu-chan, do you still need more money." The raven asked with a suspicious glimour in his eyes.

"I need I lot of fucking money! Thanks to you!" the blonde yelled at the raven.

"I have a job you could do Shizu-chan." The raven said with a smile.

Shizuo gave him an untrusting look.

"Don`t worry, it`s very easy and its not like it will get you in any trouble."

The blonde stared at him for a bit. Usually he would have probably yelled at the raven and declined such an offer. But he felt completely drained from working out in the sun, and almost every part of his body ached from the other work he had to do. He hung his head down and sighed.

"How much Flea?"

"I`ll give you two thousand." The raven said with a smirk

The blondes head shot up. ' 2,000` " ta do what!"

Izaya turns around. "just some little things, already said it won`t get you in trouble Shizu-chan" then the raven walked away, almost in a strutting movement.


	2. Chapter 2

Shizuo grudgingly went to the flea's apartment, mumbling to himself almost all the way. When he got there he knocked on the door.

Izaya`s voice was heard telling him to come in. Shizuo walked through the door to hear the fleas annoying voice again.

"Oh my, that was actually you Shizu-chan. Knocking on my door in such a civil manner. I half expected you to just bust it down with your brute strength." Izaya laughed and gave his signature smirk. Putting his hands together he rested his chin on them. "You never cease to amaze me Shizu-chan."

"Stop calling me that you stupid flea." Shizuo growled.

"awwww, but why, Shizu-chan sounds so cute."

Shizuo glared at Izaya through his blue shades.

Izaya`s smirk dropped into a frown. "you really shouldn`t wear sunglasses inside Shizu-chan. It can be considered as rude."

"I`m not gonna bother being considerate to a flea."

Izaya`s smirk came back to his face. "Funny you would say that, Shizu-chan~. Not like I expected any manners from a monster. " Izaya twirled in his chair. "maybe I should teach you some manners Shizu-chan." Izaya smirked.

Izaya pulled a one button remote from his pocket, pointing it at Shizuo. He pressed the Button, then all of a sudden something strong hit Shizuo and made him fall to the ground. Shizuo`s shades got knocked off of his face with the force he was hit with. Shizuo slowly lifted himself up to feel his neck where the strange object that hit him had attached .

Izaya smirked even wider. "Just as I thought! That is a perfect collar, for a monster such as Shizu-chan."

Shizuo gave a growl as he got up. "IIIzzaaayyyaaa!" he yelled about to attack. But as he lunged forward toward the flea the collar around his neck sent several volts of electricity through his system, making Shizuo screame in pain and fall back down on the floor.

Izaya chuckled, getting out of his chair and walking over to Shizuo. He took out another remote that was in his pocket. "You didn't really think I would let you attack me in my own home did you Shizu-chan?"


	3. Chapter 3

Shizuo grew tired of hearing Izaya talk, he waited for the moment Izaya was completely focused on his rant, and lunged at him for the remote.

Shizuo was not able to grab the remote, but did succeed in knocking it out of Izaya`s hand and pinning Izaya to the floor.

Izaya looked up at him surprised, but his smirk returned not too long after. "How scary, what are you planning to do now Shizu-chan?" He said in his usual tone.

"Shut up flea." Shizuo growled.

" Someone help, a monster is going to take my innocence." Izaya joked. Shizuo glared at the man below him as he laughed.

Then Shizuo gave a smirk. "Is that what you want? You stupid flea."

Izaya`s eyes grew wide 'he`s kidding, right?'

Shizuo held down both of Izaya`s wrists with one hand, as he undid the bow tie around his neck. And then used the bow tie to tie up Izaya`s wrist. Izaya started to feel nervous from the change in the situation.

"Umm, Shizu-chan, what are you doing?"

Shizuo smirked. "Just as you said, I`m taking your innocence."

Izaya hid the panic he started to feel. " We can`t do that here on the floor, and I doubt you even know what you`re doing Shizu-chan."

Shizuo placed his hand, that was not holding down Izaya`s wrists, on Izaya`s stomach. "So the bitch rather be treated like a woman?" Shizuo mocked.

Izaya gave a laugh. "You really are a monster Shizu-chan."

Shizuo gave a growl as he got up from the floor and threw Izaya over his shoulder. Taking the male up the stairs of his apartment, as if knowing that's where the bedroom would be. Once he located the bedroom, he walked in and threw Izaya down on the bed. Izaya hid his panic with a smirk.

"Wow, so forceful Shizu-chan. But how far will you go with this joke? You monster of a virgin"

Shizuo gave a smirk as he crawled back on top of Izaya. " No joke flea, and I`m not a virgin. "

Izaya laughed. "As if. Who would dare to do it with a monster like you?"

Shizuo smirked. "I have tons of experience. More experience than a virgin like you would know."

Izaya frowned at the man. His eyes grew wide when he heard the sound of a belt being undone.

He tried to push Shizuo away, but Shizuo had already got the belt off and proceeded to use it to tie Izaya`s hands to the head board of his bed. Izaya, still trying to hide his panic, tried to wiggle his hands free. He could feel Shizuo`s hand on his stomach, and couldn`t help but whine as a knee grinded against his cock.

Shizuo continued to rub against Izaya`s cock through the clothes, as he put both his hands under Izaya`s shirt, and pulled the shirt up and over Izaya`s head to reveal the skin underneath. Shizuo traced his hands over the ravens chest and stomach. His thumb grazed over a hardened nub, earning a squeal from Izaya. Shizuo smirked, as he brought his hands down to Izaya`s waist.

"Looks more like a woman then a man." Shizuo joked.

Izaya glared at him. " It's obvious that I am a man you stupid Protozoan!"

Shizuo rubbed his knee on the bulge in Izaya`s pants. "I know that you stupid flea."

Izaya gave a whimper as Shizuo continued to rub his now obvious erection. "you damn monster, stop it."

"you can`t possibly want me to stop. Not after you got this hot."

Shizuo slid his fingers by Izaya`s hardened nipples. Izaya closed his eyes as Shizuo started to tease the sensitive nubs and his panting became obvious. "Iza-kun" Shizuo whispered by the informants ear. "don't call me tha…" Izaya was cut off by Shizuo`s lips against his.

Izaya`s eyes were wide with surprise. He then shut them tightly as Shizuo`s hands trailed down his sides and a moan escaped his lips. Shizuo nipped at Izaya`s lower lip asking for entrance. Izaya hesitantly let him in, almost completely lost in the moment. Shizuo`s tongue entered the ravens mouth and started to explore.

Izaya whimpered as Shizuo pulled away, taking off his shirt and vest to throw them to the floor. Then he reached down to undo Izaya`s pants, sliding them off along with his boxers. Izaya hissed as the cold air hit his hot member.


	4. Chapter 4

Izaya felt the presence as Shizuo hovered his hand teasingly over the hard member. The raven beneath him whining.

Shizuo started to leave kisses around the ravens jaw line, making him whine even more.

Izaya`s pride was fighting with his intense lust as he contemplated on his next actions. The blondes teasing was becoming unbearable but he didn`t want to end up begging for it.

It soon became evident that Shizuo had no plan of stopping his teasing. The raven quickly swallowed his pride.

"Sh-shizu-chan," the raven called in a pleading tone.

Shizuo halted his actions, he shifted his entire body upward. As he did Izaya could feel heat build where ever skin met skin, and he shivered as he felt the blonde`s breath on his neck as the blonde brought his head up to look the raven straight in the eyes. But what made Izaya twitch was the feeling of the others hard member suddenly rubbing his as the blonde moved.

"What is it flea?" Shizuo asked as he teasingly rubbed the members together, earning a whimper from the raven.

Izaya bit down on his lip, averting his eyes away from the blonde.

Shizuo smirked "didn`t you need to say something," Shizuo rubbed their members together again "Iza-kun?"

Izaya`s eyes tightened shut as he tried to not make a single sound.

Shizuo then slid his hand down the ravens exposed body, to cup his ass cheek firmly in his hand.

A whimper escaped Izaya`s lips, and his eyes shot open as Shizuo`s hand slid down to the entrance between those cheeks.

"This is what you wanted, right Iza-kun?" Izaya furiously shook his head.

"Oh come on, you`re practically begging for it now." Shizuo teased, while rubbing the entrance.

Izaya spoke between pants. "No..it..ll..hurt."

Izaya`s eyes shot open as he felt the weight shifting on his bed as Shizuo got off. He questioningly whined in his head. 'Shizu-chan'

Soon enough Izaya felt the bed sink down as Shizuo returned to his position over the raven. Izaya could hear the snap of a lid, but his vision was too blurred to see. But he had no problem guessing what it had been as the slicked fingers rubbed against his entrance. Izaya gasped and his back arched at the touch.

Izaya`s body shuddered uncontrollably as Shizuo`s finger entered him and promptly went to work on loosening him up. Hearing a whining from the other he entered another finger continuing his work on the raven, soon adding another finger.

"Shizuo" the blonde stopped to look into those scarlet eyes.

Izaya`s eyes were half lidded with lust as he stared at the blonde for a moment. The next moment left a shocked expression on Shizuo`s face, as Izaya positioned himself on the blonde`s lap, spreading and lifting his legs, to give Shizuo a full display.

"Please, do it to me, my monster."

Shizuo, at that moment, lost whatever control he had. As he stripped down his pants and boxers to grab hold on the underside of the knee of both the raven`s legs.

Shizuo growled as he pushed into the small body, the raven cried out.

"Ah uh, Shizu-chan"

Shizuo kissed the raven hard as he thrust into him mercilessly.

The room was filled with the sounds they made, as much as the sounds of their panting and Izaya`s loud cries of pleasure.

Izaya saw a flashing white as Shizuo had hit a special spot inside of him, which sent him over the edge. Izaya could feel the warmth as he spilled his seed on both their stomachs, and as he was being filled as well.

Both panted hard after they were spent. Shizuo falling down beside Izaya.

'That really just happened.' Izaya thought to himself, almost stating it and questioning it at the same time.

"Um…Shizuo."

The blonde looked at the raven.

"Uh..could you please untie my wrists now?"

Shizuo looked up at the headboard and reached his arms up to untie the belt and bow tie, as Izaya got full view of the blondes lean yet muscular figure. Shizuo tossed the belt and bow tie to the side once he got it untied. Izaya pulled his arms into his body, the muscles sore from being stretched. Izaya slid down into the soft bed sheets.

"Shizuo" the raven called.

Shizuo gave a small growl. "what now flea?"

"I need a bath. I can`t sleep like this."

Shizuo glared at the raven for a second, but soon gave in to the scarlet eyed puppy dog stare that the smaller man was giving him. The blonde got up from the bed, and reached down to scoop the raven up into his arms, proceeding to carry him to the bathroom.

Once there, he sat on the edge of the tub with the raven in his lap and started to run the bath water. The raven hid his face into Shizuo`s bare chest.

When the bath was finally full Shizuo turned off the water. He then proceeded to sit in the tub with the raven still in his lap. Shizuo laid his head on the raven`s shoulder.

Izaya sighed and leaned back onto the blondes chest. Then he gently left a kiss on the blondes cheek.

Shizuo lifted his head to look at the raven. Bringing his arms around the ravens waist he held him closer.


End file.
